Dangers of Boredom
by Hidden Tala
Summary: Kissing people on the subway because you're bored might not be the greatest of ideas... but he wasn't supposed to keep on turning up! ExT
1. uno

**Dangers of Boredom  
**by** Hidden Tala**

* * *

It was the coffee, she decided, that impelled her to do just what she did. Or maybe it was the painful dull of monotony that finally sent her flying to insanity. Whatever it was, she still did it.

She was sitting on one of the few benches in the subway, bored out of her mind, when she was struck by the most ridiculous idea. She didn't want to follow the voice that goaded her because a) it was way out of the Daidouji norms, b) it was pure stupid, and c) she didn't have the guts. But, as if on cue, a man suddenly came flying down the stairs, clearly in a rush to catch the train.

He was too pale and too gentle-looking to be her type. But he was kind of cute. He could do.

The time had finally come and people began pushing their way to the front. She threw the cuppa to the trash bin near her and got up from her seat. She saw her male target walking to the front as well.

"Hi," she said breezily when she came up next to him.

She didn't give him time to react. She tugged at his tie and kissed him.

* * *

She walked inside, red-faced, and went to the back where he probably won't follow her. She found a seat and she sank down, finally releasing the breath she was holding.

She raised a trembling hand to her lips.

She just kissed a stranger!

And damn, was it good.

She smiled to herself. Too bad she won't see him again.


	2. dos

_For my first five reviewers namely,_ Firefly08, psycho-pyro-shrink, Daeth101-Fox version, Annonymous Amethyst, _and_ Malu Daidoji _because they rock_.

* * *

She was back on Friday, a little after 4 PM, straight from work. She felt her phone vibrating in her bag and took out her earpiece and clipped it on. It was her mother.

"I'm on my way home. I'm taking the train. Yes, uh-huh, I will. Okay, I'll be there on Sunday," she spoke to the mouthpiece. Her face suddenly twisted to a frown. "No, I won't go on a date with your business partner's son. I'm twenty-two! I am NOT going to die an old spinster, Mother!"

BAM!

"Watch it!" she yelled to the person who knocked her off balance. She righted herself and raised her eyes to meet the face of her offender, more than ready bite his head off him, when she recognized who it was.

"Er, eh, uh," she said stupidly.

His dark eyes glinted in amusement beneath those glasses. And then they narrowed slowly, assessing her, locating in his mind when and where he'd met her. Then recognition hit. His lips twitched.

But she was faster.

"E-Excuse me," she mumbled, bowed down.

And she fled the scene.

* * *

"Sorry, I got distracted," she said, a little breathless from the run. "No, Mother, it's not someone I know. I was not stuttering! I did _not_ look like a gobbling fish! I'm hanging up. Bye."

She sighed wearily. Sometimes her mother could get so annoying.

"He saw me," she murmured, suddenly remembering what just happened. "My god, he saw me!"

She covered her mouth to stop herself from squealing. "What if I see him again? And what if he asks me about the kiss? What am I going to do? He must think I'm a slut! God, noooo!"

The boy mopping the floor in the subway station stopped mopping and gave her a strange look.


	3. tres

She was on page 60 of _Brida_ by the great Paulo Coelho when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, a scowl in place, and came face to face with the man she wasn't supposed to see.

"That's a great book," he said in greeting. He was smiling at her.

She stared dumbly. Her tongue magically stuck in her mouth.

"Umm," she said after a long silence. "Er, yes. I just got it yesterday."

"So what did you think about it?" he asked casually. He looked eerily comfortable.

"Umm, it's not bad," she mumbled vaguely, fidgeting under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What do you say about soul mates?"

"What?" She gulped, suddenly nervous where this conversation was headed.

"Soul mates. Isn't that what that book's about?" He looked so smug that she wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his face. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

She faked a smile. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was distracted. To answer your question, well, no, I don't. How about you? Do _you_ believe in soul mates?"

He looked right through her, deep in thought. He surprised her with an impish grin. "Actually, I think I do."

She began a coughing fit. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Er, that's good for you."

His irritating smile grew wider.

"I'm studying law," he said randomly.

She fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. But it was better this than talk about soul mates. "Really? How's that going for you?"

"Smashing," he shrugged noncommittally. "There are days when you want to stuff your mouth with a bottle of sleeping pills to rid yourself of the unimaginable torture but overall, it's not that bad."

"Hmm," she replied, not knowing how to react to that.

He grinned. "What's taking up your time?"

"Er, I do photography on the side," she said shyly. "But I work in an office nearby."

"Hmm," he said, mimicking what she did earlier. "You know, I really like dogs."

She nearly fell down her seat. Soul mates, work to dogs? She wished she didn't have to kiss someone so strange, so random like him.

"Are you a dog person?"

This conversation just keeps on getting weirder by the second.

"I think dogs are cute but I'm more of a cat person…" she trailed off, noticing that they were finally at her stop.

She was struck by an image of an old woman knitting on a rocking chair while her pet cat played with the yarn. She mentally blamed her mother for this.

She stuffed the book in her tote bag and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I've got to go," she told him.

He nodded at her, smiling sadly. She suddenly didn't want to leave.

"Thanks for the time," he said kindly and waved at her.


	4. cuatro

_Now I give you the finale of this short series._ _Thanks for the awesome ride, people._

* * *

She was sitting on the bench again, this time without the infernal coffee that once drove her to insanity. She sighed. It's been a week since their weird conversation on the train. Though she knew her IQ drops to a phenomenal lurch when he was near, she actually liked it when he was around. She sighed again.

She acted against boredom. The coffee perpetrated the whole thing. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. Especially not with a stranger like him.

Hey, wait a minute.

Whoever said she was in love with him?

She sighed for the third time. She scanned the crowd of commuters, hoping to see his familiar form. She wondered how it is possible to miss something she never had. She fought against a sad sigh.

People were already marching to the front, the train had arrived.

She got up, bracing herself to jostle with the throng of commuters when somebody snatched her hand that made her whip around immediately. He was looking down at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. And then his lips crashed down on hers, momentarily blinding her by the impact. His lips moved in a gentle pace making her dizzy and wobbly on her feet.

He reluctantly broke them apart. He smiled. "Hi, I'm Eriol. I believe in soul mates. I like dogs."

"I still don't believe in soul mates but I think I like dogs better than cats now."

He shot her a very pointed look.

She grinned. "My name's Tomoyo."


End file.
